


White Chocolate Mocha

by smolnatsu29 (natsucchi29)



Series: Haikyuu!! Harem Cafe [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Neighbours, friendship turned into love, harem cafe au, i had difficulty writing this, i'm sorry if kuroo is ooc this is my first time writing about him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsucchi29/pseuds/smolnatsu29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo is head over heels towards the small girl next door, who is also his good friend. Will he be able to get through her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Chocolate Mocha

**Author's Note:**

> \- sorry I took a long time! I had some difficulty writing about Kuroo as this was my first time writing about him...  
> \- switching in the POVs  
> \- Daichi will be featured in the next story!

_CRASH_

Kuroo was startled out of his concentration. He got up and went straight to his porch, put his shoes on, and exited out of his unit without locking the door. He didn’t need to. The culprit for the loud noise is just from the unit beside him, and he definitely won’t be out for long. He’s just concerned if his next-door neighbour is okay.

The next unit’s door is literally only five steps away. He knocked on the door using a certain rhythm that tells his neighbour that it’s him on the other side.

The door was opened and revealed a girl a lot shorter than him.

“Kuroo-san!” you greeted.

“(l/n), are you okay?” he asked, genuine concern in his eyes. “What was that loud noise just now?”

You smiled at him. “It’s okay, Kuroo-san! I just dropped something!”

“(l/n), let me see the mess you made again this time,” he said, sticking his foot in the crack she made.

“Didn’t you say you have tests coming up?” you said, pushing the door with just enough force so he wouldn’t be able to fit through the gap.

“Yeah,” he answered. “I was quietly studying in my room, but you made some noise and now I want to check it out because I know you will ask me later anyway.”

“I’m sorry,” you said. “But it’s nothing, really! And I promise I won’t call you to fix things for me again.”

He sighed. “I was being sarcastic. Look, it’s fine with me when you ask me to fix stuff for you, but I at least want to make sure you’re fine.”

You smiled at him sweetly. “Thank you, Kuroo-san! I’m certainly fine!”

He blushed. “Y-Yeah. I’ll go back to studying now.”

“Good luck on your test!” you cheered.

Kuroo hurriedly went back to his unit and closed the door right behind him. He took off his shoes carelessly, speed-walked to his office chair and buried his face on his hands.

_‘WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO BE SO DAMN CUTE!’_

Kuroo shivered in pleasure as the image of his cute neighbour burned in the inside of his eyelids, allowing him to recall it over and over again.

He was in the middle of replaying the smile in his head for the umpteenth time when there was a soft but audible knock on his door. His delusions vanished upon hearing it, and he stomped to his door to see who’s the asshole that interrupted his illusions of you.

“What?” he bellowed, as he opened the door too abrupt that you almost stumbled inside because you were leaning your ear on the door to listen in.

Surprise took over your features. “I’m sorry, Kuroo-san!” you whimpered. “I was just wondering if you want to join me for dinner! I made too much food again.”

Kuroo’s annoyance dissipated, and he was overjoyed (though he didn’t let it show on his face). “Yeah, sure, I’m hungry too, and I’m too lazy to make dinner.”

He fished his pant pockets for the key and locked the door behind him. Then he followed you back to your unit and he closed the door behind you as you both take off your shoes.

“I’ll get the rice and the plates ready, so please have a seat!” you said, as you hurried to your kitchen to prepare the food for the both of you.

“Let me help, (l/n),” he said, as he approached you from behind.

“Ah, thanks!” you said. “Can you help me reach the plates up there? I just need a few more minutes and this curry will be done!”

At 187 cm, Kuroo easily reached the cupboard you would have had to tip toe just to reach it. He opened the cupboard and took the plates right away. He has always savored the moment that he had you so close to his body. He imagined how it would be like if you two are newlyweds and you are cooking in the kitchen of your dreams, just like this, with him hugging you from behind.

“Kuroo-san?” you said as you looked up at him.

He was snapped out of his thoughts. “Ah, I was just wondering why are you so short?” he smirked.

“You’re so mean!” you pouted.

He messed up your hair; your soft (h/c) locks clung onto his fingers, and tempted him to feel them again. He resisted this temptation. “Is that done yet? I’m hungry,” he said coolly.

“Yes!” you answered. “Just about done!”

 

\---

 

Kuroo can’t even explain how much he thanked the heavens for having you as his neighbour – the cute, very sweet and very gentle you – and be even allowed to have dinner with you and taste your delicious cooking. This cool cat cannot be even happier.

 

_The first time he saw you was when your boyfriend just broke up with you, and you were crying all by yourself in the corner of the café. He thought that you might have actually picked that spot and seated yourself so that you had your back towards the other café patrons, but all he wanted was to come up to you and ask you the reason for your tears. But he was busy, as more and more people (especially girls) gathered at the café, most of them visiting so that they could see the volleyball prince, Oikawa Tooru, who recently just came back from a game overseas._

_But it didn’t mean that his eyes had left you. No, certainly not. His cat-like eyes are actually quite sharp, and obviously, he’d use them to his advantage._

_When the café has entered its slow time, he noticed that you were still there, calming yourself down and when he realized you haven’t even touched your drink, he finally saw his chance._

_“Another white chocolate mocha for you, miss,” he spoke so suavely that other girls might have fallen for him right on the spot. He’s not the 2 nd most liked barista for nothing._

_“Ah, thank you,” you said, hardly paying him any attention and your voice cracking from all the crying you did and from not using it for the whole time you were sitting alone there. “Wait a minute—I didn’t order another one!” you said as you realized his act._

_“It’s on the house! And you haven’t touched your drink since I made it for you, so I thought it might have gotten cold already.” He certainly blushed at his own statement, not believing himself, and he was thankful that he had his back on the counter, as the other baristas are probably watching him._

_You finally looked up at him, and you gave him a sweet smile in reply. “Thank you so much!”_

_He found you so beautiful that he was secretly in awe, and was happy that he seized the small chance he had to make you smile._

_He grinned back. “Anything for you.” He honestly cannot believe himself. ‘Am I Oikawa?’_

_He walked back behind the counter where his co-workers gave him a slap in the back while he had this triumphant smile on his sly lips. He admits that he’s sly, and not flirty like Oikawa._

_He was hardly at home due to his job, university, volleyball and the fact that he hardly studies at home because he gets distracted by so many things easily. He came home that night and saw a girl, who was at the front of the neighbour’s door right beside his, straddled on the floor and seemed like she was catching her breath._

_He hurried to your side. “Are you asthmatic?”_

_You had your hands cupped to your mouth, your breaths coming out in short, quick pants, and nodded. “…In my bag… please…”_

_He quickly grabbed your bag, opened it and emptied it in one go. ‘Blue… blue…’ he chanted like a madman, and he swooped the blue puffer as soon as he saw it. He held you against him and helped you with the puffer. Then, he realized that you were the same girl he approached at the café that afternoon._

_‘She’s my neighbour? I didn’t even know!’_

_After a few pumps, he was relieved that your breath finally regulated, but he thought that you probably still felt physically weak. So he offered to carry you in after grabbing your belongings, and with hardly any choice, you took his offer._

_Kuroo may be sarcastic and a bit of a sly animal, but deep down, he can be caring and thoughtful of others. He just never flaunted that part of him._

_He brought you to your room, and laid you down on your bed. He grabbed some water for you in case you needed it, and excused himself as he rummaged into your closet to prepare your pajamas in case you wanted to change into them later. He also didn’t forget to lay the puffer on your bedside table._

_After making sure you had all the things you may need, he made his way out of your room so that you could rest. He contemplated for a bit, and his concern still won him over. He peeked through the small gap he made on your door. “My room is just behind that wall, so just knock if you need anything. By the way, I’m Kuroo, your next-door neighbour,” he said, and closed the door quietly behind him, before you could even respond._

_The next day, you decided to drop by the café to see Kuroo. You saw his eyes widen for a bit, and then he played it off as if you two are still strangers._

_“Kuroo-san!” you greeted at him with your smile that he has already come to love. “Thank you for your help last night! It was surprising that we were actually neighbours!”_

_He didn’t really expect that you would recognize him as the one who helped you last night and he didn’t really think that you would go out of your way just to thank him. “N-No problem…” he managed to speak out._

_The other boys gathered to see the one who made their usually cool cat become a blushing mess. They all introduced themselves to you one by one: Supervisor Daichi, Suga (who looked like an angel), Bokuto (who looked like an owl), Oikawa (who can’t help but flirt with you), and Iwaizumi (who slapped Oikawa’s back to make him stop)._

_“Did he do lewd things to you?” Bokuto shamelessly asked you, not minding the obscenities. Kuroo immediately glared at the boy with the owl hair and slapped his shoulder quite hard. No, he doesn’t want the beautiful you to see sides other than his good one… at least not yet._

_You laughed. “No, Kuroo-san took care of me because I was having an asthma attack.”_

_The boys ooh-ed in unison._

_“That’s surprising, ne~” Oikawa teased._

_“Oikawa-san!” Suga scolded._

_Bokuto was astonished, and laughed from his stomach. “Kuroo? Took care of you? Are you sure it’s this Kuroo?”_

_“Yes!” you said defensively. “I can’t be mistaken with his bedhead and those warm, amber eyes!”_

_The boys watched Kuroo became as red as his old Nekoma jersey. Nobody has ever seen him as a warm person; they all saw him as sly and calculating._

_Bokuto kept laughing out loud that he irritated Daichi and earned a hit in the head from the former Karasuno captain. Kuroo couldn’t help hold his snicker, but he tucked his lips in so that you won’t see it._

_“Forget the owl—Anyway, what would you want to drink?” he asked you, turning your attention away from the other boys._

_“Ah! Yes, um, a small white chocolate mocha, please!” you said, and immediately started looking for coins._

_He put the order in, asked for your payment, and turned so he could get started on your drink—_

_“Ah, um, i-if you’d like, please come over to my place for dinner?” you stammered. “I’m a good cook! And just to thank you for yesterday.”_

_He looked back at you and took your offer happily._

And that was how he fell in love with you. You looked at him as who he is inside and he was relieved that you still accepted him even though you’ve already seen many sides of him: when he’s upset, sad, provocative, sarcastic – all of it, he has shown you, and he was glad to let you into his little world.

“Kuroo-san, how’s your thesis going?”

What a topic to welcome him back to earth. He doesn’t know why, but he thinks it’s quite a talent of yours to just pick a very dry topic to talk about during dinner. But of course, he doesn’t hate that much. “It’s going well,” he let you know. “I’ve already picked my topic and I’ve started on it a bit.”

You sighed. “I haven’t started mine, and whenever I think that I’m way behind, my head just refuses to come up with a good topic to work with,” you said so resignedly that he just wanted to whisper sweet nothings to make you feel better while cuddling you, but he knows that won’t help you at all.

“Well, just do your favorite topic from one of your classes, like the Pediatrics class!” he suggested. “Aren’t you focusing on Pediatrics? Pick a topic, like a disease found in kids, and do your research about it.”

Kuroo flinched as you raised your head and looked at him as if he just performed an awesome magic trick.

“Kuroo-san, you’re a genius!” you said, getting up on your feet and hugging the giant cat from behind. You’ve recently taken a liking to hugging him, which of course, he wouldn’t even think about complaining.

He purred as you rubbed your head against his. _‘I don’t mind staying like this forever.’_

\---

You had spent most of your time researching for your thesis in the next few weeks that Kuroo has hardly seen a glimpse of you. He was also really busy, especially that he was getting a lot of hours at the café, because Oikawa’s fans are still gathering to see him, making the café very busy.

Sometimes, you drop by the café hoping to see him for a bit while on your way to your university, but most of the time you come by, Kuroo has either a later duty or he had just left. Even though you’re in the same year and the same department, there’s little to no chance to see him because you’re in a specialization and he’s still in the general Medicine track.

“Kuroo! (l/n) dropped by here earlier and said she hasn’t seen you in a while,” Bokuto told the stressed Kuroo with a slap on the back. Everyone has been tentative in approaching Kuroo since they heard how busy he is from you, and it is evident from how he currently looks like, but Bokuto can be an idiot who can’t read the air.

“(l/n)-chan looked sad, you know?” the other idiot called Oikawa said simply.

Daichi and Suga braced themselves for whatever comeback Kuroo would probably have to these two idiots as Iwaizumi swatted both Oikawa and Bokuto like flies.

“Huh? Did you just say something?” Kuroo replied.

Everyone was wide eyed at this reply, and then they recollected that Kuroo hasn’t actually been himself for the past few days.

And he certainly hasn’t been, since he’s too busy than he can even handle, but he’s holding himself altogether, and the fact that he hasn’t seen your cute face drags him down even more.

But today has a surprise waiting for him.

As the café only had 10 minutes until the closing time, the employees had already started cleaning as the store’s customers left one by one, the bell on the door _tinged_ and you came running in.

“Kuroo-san!” you beamed. “I’ve been coming a lot but I always fail to see you here! How are you?”

Kuroo turned around and gave you a weak smile. “Oh (l/n), it’s you…”

“Yes, it’s me, Kuroo-san!” you replied, obviously really happy to see him, and you couldn’t help yourself but chatter away. “I was on my way home when I saw you cleaning so I thought I’d say hi! It’s been weeks since we saw each other even though we’re neighbours! I’ve been really busy with my thesis…”

The other baristas had puzzled looks on their faces. They knew the usual Kuroo would be so red and would have that usual Cheshire cat smile on his face upon finally seeing you after what must have been so many weeks, but Kuroo right now doesn’t seem to be acting like the usual….

“Kuroo-san?” you said, lifting an eyebrow and examining him. You immediately cupped his jawline with your hands. You would have cupped his cheeks but that’s as far as you can reach, even on your tippy toes.

“You’re so warm! Are you running a fever?” you exclaimed, and the rest of the boys casted a worried look behind him. They watched as you dragged him to the nearest chair and asked him to sit down.

You got a better look at Kuroo, now that he’s sitting down, and lower than your eye level. His face looked a bit paler than his usual colour, and his chest heaved subtly, his breaths came out in a slower pace than normal. You went ahead to check his temperature through his neck, and you bumped your forehead with his, earning flushed looks on the baristas’ faces.

Kuroo, who would have been tomato red at the act, assured you languidly. “I’m okay, (l/n). I’m just tired.”

You were obviously worried about him and he just brushes you off with a lie? You got a little annoyed, but you knew it wouldn’t be any good. “Don’t give me that, Kuroo-san,” you said with a firm tone. “You may be able to fool everyone, but not me.”

“Kuroo!” Daichi called. “Go get your things. Your shift’s over anyway, so you can go home now. We’ll finish cleaning up here.”

Kuroo nodded weakly, and dragged his feet on his way to the staff’s locker room slowly. Bokuto followed right after him.

The supervisor came over a bit closer to you. “I’m sorry, none of us noticed he was sick, but we thought he looked sluggish. I could have sent him home early if only I’d known earlier.”

“It’s okay, Daichi-san,” you assured the raven-haired supervisor, who had a serious look on his face. “I’m sure he just didn’t want to worry everyone. That’s how Kuroo-san is.”

Kuroo and Bokuto came out of the staff room 10 minutes later, in which Oikawa comments that they shouldn’t make a girl wait, but he earns a warning glare from Iwaizumi instead. Suga tells Kuroo that he can call him if he needed anything, and Daichi tells the sick man to rest at home and it would be fine if he takes tomorrow off.

You offered to carry Kuroo’s things for him, but he said he was okay. You still took it upon yourself to latch your arm around his as your attempt to aid him as he walked feebly.

“I told you, I’m fine,” he said, his mind too occupied at the small arm around his, feeling your soft and smooth skin against his slightly hairy and toned arm. He would be in a state of euphoria right now if he didn’t have the stupid fever.

“No, I’ll take care of you today, Kuroo-san!” you said, stubbornly.

He suddenly became a lot warmer than he already is, and his flushed face burned. “Y-You’re busy, so you don’t need to take care of me. I’ll get lots of rest after taking some medicine.”

You swung around to face him without letting his arm go. “I don’t believe you!” you said, your eyes full of concern. “You too, I knew you were too busy that you probably didn’t bother eating proper meals, and look what happened! I’m making you some soup when we get home, okay?”

Your smile was so gentle that he couldn’t even retort back.

 

\---

 

“Kuroo-san,” you said, knocking on his bathroom door to check up on him. “Are you done changing? I’m done fixing your bed so you can sit there now.”

You were so surprised to find the huge mess in Kuroo’s place as soon as you got into his apartment: his bed unmade, dirty dishes piled up, some empty cup noodles and disposable chopsticks scattered about. He also had some pile of clothes on the ground beside the overflowing laundry basket.

For some reason, you expected it, but not that bad.

You had him take a relaxing bath while you cleaned as fast as you could. By the time you were done, you also had his leek porridge all ready.

He sat on his bed as you told him to, while you poured a bowl of the porridge and a glass of water with the medicine he needs to take. You sat down on his bed too, facing him, as you put the medicine on his bedside table.

“I can feed myself,” he said, as you were about to spoon-feed him. He doesn’t think he could take anymore it if you even had to feed him.

“Kuroo-san, please let me, okay?” you said to him in a soothing tone. You think that he might be feeling as if he’s so lame right now, getting sick and even needing taking care of.

“It’s okay,” you comforted him, brushing your hand gently against his untamed ebony mane, and you caressed the path down to his cheek. He closed his eyes as your hand trailed down his face, and for that split second, you saw peace in his features. This let you know that he felt at peace with you.

Your hand lingered at his jawline and found his eyes, though they looked exhausted, also looked as if he’s been yearning for another’s company—someone’s touch, specifically. You caught yourself liking this moment a little bit too much, and immediately busied yourself with feeding him.

His eyes looked droopy as you fed him—he might already be sleepy, you thought—but he kept himself awake until you gave him his medicine after he finished the soup.

As you helped him lie down gingerly, he grabbed your hand and brushes it against his warm, slightly chapped lips. “Please stay here…” he said in an almost inaudible tone.

You eyes dilated at the sight, and he gave you a delicate smile. You were drawn to this rare smile of his, which convinced you to stay. You gave his head another caressing, and you could almost picture him as your cat back in your hometown, purring as you lovingly stroked its little furry head.

You couldn’t even deny to yourself that you didn’t like this. His charcoal black hair is actually really soft to the touch, completely opposite to how uninviting it looks due to his almost permanent bedhead.

“I like… when you do that,” he said.

A kind smile took over your lips and a blush came right after when his eyes expressed the sincerity of his statement, which is also a rare occurrence since Kuroo is an unpredictable person.

“I wish you’d always do that to me…” he gave a low chuckle. “But you know, it would never happen with the real (l/n)… this can only happen in a dream.”

“Why is that?” you replied, sort of testing to see if he’d reveal more of what you want to find out.

“Because… she’d never like me,” he began, sleepiness overcoming him. “Even though I…”

“…even though you…”

He giggled weakly. “…even though I love her so much, but she only thinks of me as a good friend.”

His chest heaved and his whisper trembled at the next few words. “Don’t tell her, okay…”

You felt a lump on your throat. You didn’t expect that someone like him harboured such wonderful feelings for you. Certainly, he had treated you well for the 3 years you’ve been neighbours, and he was always there to give you a hand whenever you needed it.

Your tears welled up upon hearing this overwhelming truth. “Kuroo-san…”

The sick man has already fallen deep asleep, peace evident on his face. Seeing this gave you unexpected bliss, and your tears began to fall, your mind becoming a mush as you tried to find an answer within yourself.

 

\---

 

Kuroo stirred, and opened his eyes, only to find darkness around him.

_‘Where am I?’_

He then realized that he had somebody’s hand in his grasp. Your features and the contours of your angelic sleeping face amazed him as his eyes adjusted to the dark.

_‘She’s here? And I’m holding her hand? How did I get home? What’s happening?’_

Many thoughts ran through his mind, but he set it all aside to appreciate the gracious sight in front of him. He inched his face closer to you, sending shivers all over his body at this ‘sneaky’ act. He indulged himself in this wondrous pleasure until he fell asleep once again.

  

When he awoke, the first thing his eyes saw was the pleasant sight of you.

“Kuroo-san,” you said softly, as you helped him to sit upright. Your hand cupped his left cheek, and your thumb played on his cheekbone. “How are you feeling?”

He was flushed all over, and you answered the question that has been sitting in his mind. “Do you remember when I visited you at the café late last night? You were having a high fever, so Daichi-san told me to take you home. He also said that you can take today off to recover.”

He knew the answer, but he still asked, for further information he might _need_ to know. “Y-You stayed here all night?” he stuttered.

His eyes on you felt heavy, which raised suspicions that he probably did something stupid last night. “Yes, I did,” you informed him with a smile. “You asked me to stay.”

“I-I did?” he said in a stammer while trying not to sound as if he’s offending you.

You giggled. “Yes, you did! You’re needy when you’re sick, huh?”

He drowned in shame and felt like sinking down deeper into an abyss.

“I like that side of Kuroo-san, too,” you said, flashing him a shy smile as you turned and said, “Breakfast is ready, and I’ll help you eat here, okay? Just wait a second.”

When he finished his meal, he could feel his face at an exaggeratedly few degrees warmer than his sick self already is, and he heard you giggle while looking at him.

“W-What…?”

“I learned something big last night,” you said. “I’m glad I stayed.”

_‘Shit, did I say anything…?’_

He tried to keep his composure intact. “W-what did you learn then?”

You took a moment to look at him first. You grabbed the tray away and put it on his study table, then you made yourself comfortable sitting on the edge of his bed beside him. You offered him a gentle smile, but this did not settle the nervousness he’s currently feeling.

You decided to drop your bomb. “I was given a bittersweet confession last night.”

You watched as his usual slanted eyes widen, and you could almost see him cursing himself. “A-Ah… Yeah…” he managed to reply.

You had a toothy grin this time. “But you know what, I think I’d like it more if he said it to me straight and while he’s feeling well. I think he didn’t realize it was actually me whom he was talking to. He even told me not to tell (l/n).”

You hummed teasingly. “I’m a nice person so I wasn’t going to tell her, but he already told her himself unknowingly… He was all like, ‘But she only thinks of me as a good friend’ and sounded as if he was going to cry. He surprised me!”

Kuroo was kept silent by his embarrassment, and he was also curious about what you think.

“Hmm, what do you think I should do, Kuroo-san?” You had a false puzzled expression on, while looking straight at him. “Like he said, we’re really good friends, but you know what…”

He gulped loudly. “What?”

“I think he might have a better chance if he repeats it again.”

He breathed in for courage to strengthen his nerves in order not to mess up. “(l/n)…”

You were trying to hold back your laughter. “Yes, Kuroo-san?”

“That guy says he’s so in love with you,” he played along with the third person narration. “I can tell he does, can’t you?”

You pretended to give him a skeptical look. “It’s funny because I love him too!” you revealed, happily grinning.

He couldn’t seem to wrap his mind around it. “Are you sure? This is me saying, I love you, you know, right?”

You burst out laughing. “Yes, Kuroo-san, I just told you that I love you, geez!”

He suddenly grabbed you and leaned you towards him. “Thank you! I’m so happy!”

 

\---

 

The next day...

“Kuroo! Kitty-chan is here~” Oikawa announced as soon as you came in to meet up with Kuroo when his shift ends.

You flinched at the nickname, which you’ve never received before and it’s not your boyfriend who just called you that. Also, this told you that Kuroo has told the boys that you two have gotten together, but hopefully not the whole story as how it came to be.

“Oikawa, you bastard!” Kuroo growled. “Only I can call her my kitty-chan!!”

You’re not angry at the pet name, nor at the semi-private news he just basically spread to them, but you would have appreciated it if he at least told you. You decided to get back at him.

“Hi, Tetsurou-san~” you cooed.

Hearing his first name in your sweet voice that came out from your luscious pink lips sent all his blood rushing up to his head, and everybody witnessed as his face changed colour from his usual fairness to a now deep red hue. He covered his face as he turned about.

“D-Do you want a white chocolate mocha? M-My treat…” he said, as he took a medium-sized cup, shuffled towards the espresso machine and began making your favourite.

“Thank you, Tetsu-san~!” you giggled.

Kuroo made a mental note not to mess with you so easily.


End file.
